Zero Protocol
by HiroGoMon
Summary: Two years prior to the movie, three geniuses worked on one of the most revolutionizing invention of all time. A dispute among them however brakes the team apart, leaving a determined Tadashi to work on 'Max' by himself. Now the two geniuses are back and one of them is willing to use force to get him. Can the Heroes stop him? [HiroxGogo][HoneyxOC]Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6.


**Zero Protocol**

Chapter 1 - Toujou

…

It has been a long time since she had returned to this city, far too long if she was going to be honest with herself. Part of it was because of the task that she placed upon herself and the other was because of one Tadashi Hamada. Responsibilities and her love life were two separate things, different things that she couldn't mix. That was the price she had to pay and that was the reason she wasn't there for him. That is the reason she was visiting him now in a cemetery and not at home.

Thinking of being able to go back to him once her mission was done was what kept her going these past two years. Knowing he was waiting for her was what kept her sane. He was the reason she was able to move forward, but now that he was gone, she felt completely lost.

Her world came crashing down on her the moment Cass told her that he had passed away. It came as a shock to her because she knew that he was perfectly safe. There was no pending danger here in San Fransokyo to worry about. That's why her mind was at ease when she left him behind.

As she continued to walk on the empty and cracked sidewalk, flashbacks of their time together flooded her mind. Starting from the first time they met, those times when they hang out, their first date, their first kiss... A kiss here, a hug there, they have a lot of memories scattered in almost everywhere nook and cranny of this big city. Her time with him before was the best times of her life. That's why she loves this city... they love this city. That is why they started the 'Max' project two years ago. This city was their life, this city that's filled with hopes and dreams.

As she passes through the rusted gate of the cemetery, more memories of their time together flashed back in her mind. Two years and three months to the day, that's how long it has been since they last saw each other. The last time was when he saw her off and now it was the other way around, she was now the one sending him off. It was sad that after the long wait they both had to bear, they were going to meet each other under such depressing circumstances.

However, she needed to woman up.

Deafening silence was what welcomed her as she walked further into the cemetery. Not a soul was in sight and yet she feels like as if someone or something was watching her. She couldn't shake the feeling but in the end, decided to ignore it. If only she knew how close she was to the truth.

As she continued to walk down the pebbled pathway, she noticed that things haven't really changed since her last visit here. Two years might have passed but it all still looked the same. Tombstones lined up on each of her side, all neatly placed in a grid like fashion. Row by row, column by column, they stood like unmoving chess pieces.

She couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as the thought of the once very cheerful and lively Tadashi was now with those who were resting underneath her feet.

As the wind blew harsher, the coldness started to get to her. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her body, making sure that none of the cold breeze got in. As she did so, her shoulder length brown hair danced while the cold wind gently combed through them. It was starting to pick up but she realized that there seems to be a certain warmth that was enveloping her. Something not coming from the comfort of her jacket.

As she continued on, the features of the tombstones around her started to change. From the old ones near ruin, they started to change into ones that were more modern. It was near and she knew it. She could feel it in her bones.

For a couple more minutes she continued on with her search and just when she thought she would need to move on to the next row, she saw it. She finally found the one that she was looking for.

'Tadashi Hamada'

Her eyes started to water as she read the writings on his tombstone. It was clear that everyone loved him but he was taken away from them too soon. He was far too young. He had a bright future a head of him and not too long ago, she was hoping to be a part of it. She couldn't help but blame herself, blame herself for what had happened, blame herself for her short comings. If only she could have been here for him then maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would still be alive. But there was no point now in regreting her decision back then. She did what she had to do and they both knew that when she had decided to leave.

"You promised you were going to wait for me. I believed in you. Among the three of us, you were the one who always kept his word so I believed that you would wait for me." She sadly said to the grave. Tadashi had always been there for her. No matter what the three of them did, he was always in front leading and protecting them. She never, in her worst nightmare, imagined they would meet like this when she got back.

"This is not fair."

Pulling out the locket he gave her when she left San Fransokyo, she opened it up and stared at the picture inside. Three teens were happily looking at the camera, each with a smile on their faces while their arms hung on the teen beside them. Those were the days, the days when they were still too naive and believe that they could change the world by themselves.

"Change the world, right?"

That was the promise all three of them made when they were still younger. They all knew back then that they were gifted, that they had something other kids didn't and that they should share it with the world. That was why they made 'Max'.

For a couple of minutes she just stood there. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked upon his tombstone. She could still remember his laughter, his silly antics and even his weird like of hats. Once she snapped out of her trip down memory lane, she kneeled down and left the flowers that she had brought for him. This was the best she could do for Tadashi. This, and a promise to protect everyone he cherishes and continue on what they had started long ago.

"For you are my world."

With a final kiss on his tombstone and a whispered goodbye, she stood up and left for her next stop.

**...**

After a couple of minutes riding the San Fransokyo bus number two through the familiar neighborhood, the place she was looking for slowly came into view. Like a beacon of her old life, the Lucky Cat Cafe stood like a bastion of hope, hope that there was still a home she can come back to. Nervous and a little bit tired, she hopped off the bus and headed inside.

"Still feels like home, even after all this years." She mutters to herself.

Slowly, she pushed the wooden doors open and just like old times, the cafe was filled with both patrons and new comers alike. Everyone happily drinking their coffee while others ate their orders. Warm food and warm people, these were the things she missed during her absence. Some customers enjoyed their meal while others were just happily chatting with one another. It was just like how she remembers it, a warm friendly place to call home in a city filled with strangers.

As her eyes continued to roam the whole cafe, they landed on a pettite brunette who was talking with a family seated at the far corner. A smile slowly formed on her pretty face and soon she wasn't able to contain herself. All the emotions she was trying to contain inside of her since earlier burst free.

"Aunt Cass!" She excitedly called out as she ran towards the older woman. This made the Cass turn to look at the person who had called her. It didn't take more than a split second for Cass to recognize who the young brunette was.

"Akane!" Cass replies as she ran to meet the younger woman halfway.

"It's been too long." Akane tells her as she pulls the older woman into a tight hug.

"Yes, it has been far too long. How long has it been? Two-three years?" Cass asks as she returns the younger woman's hug. Akane doesn't answer and instead she burries her face on the older woman's bossom. This was the warmth she was looking for, the warmth that she missed when she left, the warmth that reminded her of... her mother.

"Why don't I help you out here first and then we'll catch up?" Akane offered with a smile as she grabbed an apron from the back of the counter. Cass simply smiled at the young woman's offer and nodded in approval. Soon enough the two brunettes fell back into their old routine, serving customers

with a smile while gracefully navigating their way inside the lively cafe.

**...**

Meanwhile, back at the University, the gang was already getting ready to head home. Each of them was swamped with university work but the smiles on their faces couldn't be any bigger. Why shouldn't it? They were doing what they're good at and they were learning a lot of new things too.

"Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh!" Honey Lemon gushed out as she continued to read through the message on her phone. It must've been the hundreth time she had read it but she still couldn't believe what she was reading. If only someone would pinch her right now then she would know if she was dreaming or if this was real.

"Calm down and take a breath." Gogo calmly said while trying to seat the overly excited blond.

"What's got her all excited?" Wasabi asked the group as he walked back from the laboratory with Fred in tow. They had just finished returning their tools when they heard Honey Lemon screaming with excitement from the lobby. Usually, this means either there is a new sweet shop that has just opened or there was a new movie that she was going to coax them into watching.

"I honestly don't know." Hiro replied as he came back from the annex building.

"Toujou is back!" Honey Lemon screamed with glee as she ran towards the boys.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds while Honey Lemon was jumping with joy. Meanwhile, the guys were just standing there with their mouth hanging open. They were far too stunned by her news that none of them could say anything.

"Toujou is back?" The three asked in unison once they recovered from the initial shock.

Honey Lemon nodded her head enthusiastically while Gogo simply gave a slight nod. A series of loud boisterous cheers echoed throughout the university as the both Wasabi and Fred screamed and cheered for Toujo's return. Everyone happily cheered, except for one. Hiro stood silently a couple of feet away from the group, his mind running a million thoughts a second. There are a lot of questions that need to be asked, there are a lot of things he needed to know and there are a lot more things he would like to understand. All of that would start with one simple question.

"Where's Akane?" He asked both Honey Lemon and Gogo.

This made all four of his friends turn to look at his direction. Wasabi and Fred were both clueless so they looked to the two young women with them. Gogo simply shook her head and pointed to Honey Lemon while the other simply playfully bit her tongue as she looked for the information on her phone messages.

**...**

Back at the cafe, Akane was busy helping Cass with the customers. She was happy to be back here helping out the older woman just like before. It didn't feel foreign to her and if she was going to be honest, it was just like riding a bicycle. One never simply forgets.

"He's all grown up." Akane mutters as she looks at Hiro and Tadashi's most recent photo at the back of the counter. Two young men, complete contrast to one another physically but completely similar in mind. She couldn't help but smile at how happy the two were and how clearly their love for one another shows.

"Yes, he is." Cass replied, a proud smile showing on her face.

"Last I heard he was still causing trouble." Akane told Cass.

"Not as much trouble as you three did back in the day." Cass shot back with a playful smile.

"I wasn't the one causing trouble. It was Tadashi and..." Akeno wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as the door to the Lucky Cat Cafe burst open. Four bodies sailed through the air and landed with a loud thud that echoed around the cafe.

"Ouch." Akane mentally said to herself as she checks up on her friends. Bending over to check on the bodies pilled up together, she starts to poke them and try to get any reaction out of them. Cass couldn't help but giggle as she watched the younger brunette poke her friends. None of them moved for a couple of seconds as they were still aching from the fall but once they had recovered, they suddenly jumped off the floor.

"Toujou!" They all screamed as they wrapped her in a very warm and tight group hug. They swarmed her, hugs and friendly kisses were exchange as the group welcomed her back.

"Hiro." Akane called to him with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Akane." He replied, returning the same sweet smile she has.

After an hour or two, the group's excitement slowly returned to normal. They listened quietly to Toujou's story and talked only if they needed some clarrification. The group was starting to settle down into one of the corner tables of the cafe when all of a sudden, Baymax emerge from the stairs.

"What is it, Baymax?" Hiro asks his robot companion.

"I'm detecting a great increase of stress in the downtown area." Baymax informed them. No sooner had the mechanical companion finished his report when the group moved beside him and have readied to leave. They didn't have their armour at the moment but they could just get on Baymax and have him pass the house.

"Come on, Buddy." Hiro called back to Baymax. The marshmallow like robot companion however didn't move, instead it just stood there like a statue, waiting or planning for its next move..

"What's wrong, Baymax?" Hiro asked in concern.

"Unable to comply with your first command." Baymax answered.

"Huh?"

Baymax did not elaborate and instead it turned its attention towards the young brunette that was sitting at the counter. For a couple of seconds it just stood there, staring at the young woman while the young woman stared back. Akane knew that Baymax had recognized her but what does that mean?

"Welcome back, Akane." Baymax said but instead of his usual mechanical voice, this time he sounded just like Tadashi. As Baymax welcomed her back, a blinking envelope icon appeared on his chest and the words 'Zero Protocol' was written beside it. Recognizing it immediately, Akane's eyes grew big and round while the rest of the group stood there clueless. No one else knew what this meant except for her and one other person.

"Zero Protocol Initiated."


End file.
